Memory
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: AU Sequel to Four Different Ways to Hate You. Everyone has demons in their past, including Chase Young. Said demons have reared their ugly heads, right when KJ has given him a second chance. It'll take much more than Chase thinks he has to win this battle
1. Chapter 1

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. One month after the events in Four Different Ways to Hate You. Chase's POV._

I frowned as I struck at an imaginary target. I still wasn't used to not having a sparring partner...I still wasn't used to having her here.

That black panther hasn't left me alone, either. It follows me everywhere-a constant reminder of her.

But I suppose that I brought this upon myself. However, I miscalculated...greatly.

I knew that I would lose-that's why I announced defeat-but I didn't know anything else.

Truth be told, I was ashamed of myself. I had foolishly allowed her to get underneath my skin and screw up my way of thinking. I had even told her that.

I think that's what bugs me the most- I had let her know my feelings.

I didn't exactly beg her to stay, but I had said the words "I love you" nonetheless.

And now, honestly...I wish she'd come back.

_Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Present day. Meanwhile._

KJ had moved into the Xiaolin temple, and currently was watching the apprentices during their training.

The four had paried up, and were practicing their sparring techniques.

It was early morning- just before breakfast- so no one had seen Master Fung, or very much of Dojo.

KJ checked her watch, smiled at the time, and decided to stop them.

"Alright you guys! It's breakfast time!"

The four of them stopped, and hurried into the temple to begin making breakfast.

As the food began to cook, a hungry Dojo wandered into the kitchen.

"Mmm..." He noted. "Bacon..."

KJ rolled her eyes while setting the table.

"Hey Dojo-have you seen Master Fung?" She asked the dragon.

Dojo hopped up onto the table and lifted a finger...claw...thing...to his chin thoughtfully.

"Acutally, no I haven't." He replied with a shrug.

"Then I will be the good student and get Master Fung for breakfast!" Omi said, grinning.

The five others sighed as he ran off.

He momentarily returned, not with Master Fung, but with a small piece of paper, and a worried look on his face.

"Oh my friends, this is not good." He told them.

"Omi, what's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"I think that Master Fung has been child-sleeped!" He exclaimed.

He was answered by looks of confusion.

"Are you trying to say kidnapped?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes." Omi replied confidentely. "See?" He handed KJ the piece of paper.

She took one glance at it and frowned.

"This is not good." She concluded, handing the paper to the others.

Their eyes widened at the amount of text on the small sheet.

"You read all this?" Raimundo asked.

KJ shrugged. "I skimmed. Anyway, it looks like Omi's right. Master Fung has been...well, kidnapped."

"Well, what should we do?" Clay asked after reading the note.

"Who could've done this?" Kimiko asked as well.

"I know of only one person." Omi informed them. "Chase Young. He is the only truly evil villain left."

KJ sighed. "Omi's right. We should pay Chase a visit."

She led them down into the Shen Gong Wu vault. When she brought out the Ring of the Nine Dragons, Omi asked,

"What will you use that for?"

"I think that for this situation, we will need some help." She explained, putting the ring in her pocket (she switched into blue jeans instead of a skirt when she started fighting more).

They all understood. If things got ugly, KJ could use the ring to bring out her personalities to help them.

They walked back outside, boarded Dojo, and flew off.

They arrived at Chase Young's lair mere moments later.

KJ pressed the stone to open the cave, allowing them to enter, and they did.

The cave door closed behind them, and Chase appeared at the top of the nearest set of stairs.

KJ noticed that the black panther -or any of his cats- wasn't at his side.

"Why have you returned?" He asked her coldly.

"I haven't returned." She snapped back. "Master Fung has been abducted."

"What justice is it that you assume I have done it?"

"Because you did it once before."

"That was Kacie, if I recall correctly...not me."

"You were the one who gave me the order."

"you were the one who followed it."

Chase wore a smug smirk, while KJ sported a frustrated scowl.

The Xiaolin apprentices (and Dojo) thought it best to keep quiet.

"Omi found a note, explaining Master Fung's capture and what you want in return for him." She informed Chase as he descended the stairs to walk up to them.

"Show me the note." He demanded, holding out his hand.

Frowning, KJ pulled the paper out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him.

He seemed amused as he read it.

"What makes you think I wrote this? Is it ever my style to write ransom notes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

KJ looked down. "No..."

He smirked.

"Maybe Chase didn't do it..." Raimundo whispered to his fellow apprentices-the other three nodded in agreement.

"But it seems that we share a common enemy." Chase continued to say. "Someone has countered the spell on the jungle cats-giving him control over them."

KJ snickered, but quickly stopped when Chase looked to her.

"I am extending the offer of a tentative alliance, until we find this mysterious new enemy and eliminate him."

KJ looked to the apprentices. "What do you think, guys?"

"Master Fung made you second in command- it's your choice." Omi answered for all of them.

KJ sighed as Chase extended his right hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

Reluctantly, KJ shook his hand.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Present day. After Chase and KJ had come to the agreement that he would stay with them at the temple._

"This temporary alliance makes you Xiaolin." KJ informed Chase. "Anything suspicious, and the deal is off-got it?"

Chase nodded, and the four apprentices raced to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"What are they doing?" He asked her.

"Chores." She replied simply.

The apprentices got out their Wu to start cleaning.

"Jet Bootsu!"

"Lotus Twister!"

"Orb of Tornami!"

"Shroud of Shadows!"

"RAIMUNDO!"

"Oh fine. Tangle Web Comb!"

As they finished, Chase lifted an eyebrow.

"Impressive."

KJ smirked.

"Now, onto the Grand Hall!" Omi announced.

His three friends groaned.

"Omi, why don't I clean the Grand Hall?" KJ offered, taking the Orb of Tornami.

"Or let me." Chase said, taking the Third Arm Sash.

"No, I insist." KJ argued, walking down to the Grand Hall.

"But I am your guest-it's the least I can do." He followed her.

"Back off!"

"Stand down!"

Sparks flew between them.

Dojo and the apprentices watched in awe as they competed...cleaning.

"Orb of Tornami!"

"Third Arm Sash!"

"Lotus Twister!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

"Plucking the Bird from the Sky!"

"Eagle Pin!"

"Wingbreak!"

"Broken Staff!"

"Are they cleaning...or fighting each other?" Raimundo asked.

Dojo shrugged. "Either way, you kids get out of doing it."

When Chase and KJ finished...whatever you would call what they were doing...the Grand Hall sparkled. It was completely spotless.

The two glared at each other.

"Um...maybe you two should put away the Shen Gong Wu." Clay suggested.

"Clay is right." Omi justified. "Or one of you will most certainly get hurt."

KJ frowned, but handed Omi her Shen Gong Wu nonetheless.

Chase smirked and copied her actions.

"I think that we should start searching for Master Fung." Omi suggested, trying his best to keep KJ and Chase from fighting.

"That's a good idea!" Kimiko exclaimed, getting Omi's hints. "We need to figure out who did it before he strikes again!"

"Well, we know it isn't Wuya." Raimundo said, counting off on his fingers. "Or Jack Spicer."

"Couldn't be Katnappe, or any of Jack's other henchmen." Clay added.

"Yes...henchmen indeed..." Chase added dryly.

KJ glared at him. "Well he must be in desperate need of some henchmen if he took all of yours."

Chase ignored her comment and crossed his arms.

"Well then who could it be?" Kimiko wondered.

The others shrugged as they wandered outside for more training.

"Perhaps it was me." Said an unrecognized voice.

Everyone turned to where the sound came from and gasped.

Standing there was a man about average height with blood red eyes and shaggy black hair that brushed his earlobes. He wore black boots, black pants, a red long sleeved shirt, and a black sleeveless over that.

Chase glared at him. "What do you want...Shix?" He asked.

Dojo and the apprentices looked to Chase and KJ with confused faces. To their surprise, KJ looked just as confused.

"Yes, it was me," Shix continued, "I kidnapped your Master Fung, and your precious little jungle cats."

"Who is this?" KJ asked Chase.

He didn't reply, and continued glaring at Shix.

Shix laughed. "And now, I'm back for the dragon and the monks."

He snapped his fingers, and a giant rope net sprung up from the ground, trapping Dojo, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko inside.

With an evil cackle and another snap of his fingers, Shix and the five Xiaolin captives disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Present day. Right after Shix had disappeared._

"Chase, you had better start explaining." KJ said, turning to him.

Chase narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Not here. We can't talk here." He answered her.

KJ rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

Her four personalities-Kacie, Amy, Carmen and Serena- split apart from her, and KJ smirked.

Kacie raised her left hand, and a dark light began streaming from it, but stopped.

"What the-?"

Right as Kacie spoke, her and the three others were sucked back into KJ.

She blinked and Chase raised an eyebrow.

"That was weird...Hm..."

She tried using the ring again, but it didn't work.

"Chase, you better start explaining right now." KJ said in a threatening voice. "Because your little friend Shix has kidnapped Master Fung, your little cats, and now the apprentices."

Chase nervously looked around.

"Get the Manta Ray. We need to go somewhere Shix can't find us." He instructed.

KJ frowned. She walked over to the Shen Gong Wu vault, while muttering,

"No matter how free I become, I'll always be taking orders from the great Chase Young."

She returned with two Shen Gong Wu.

"Silver Manta Ray!"

As the Wu became larger, Chase inspected it.

"Do you have any idea how to fly this?" He asked KJ.

She shrugged. "We're about to find out. Here- I brought this, too, because you're paranoid about Shix using the cats as birds to spy on us for him."

KJ handed Chase the Shroud of Shadows.

"It seems you've thought of everything."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Shroud of Shadows!" He used the Shen Gong Wu to make the Silver Manta Ray invisible, and then climbed inside.

KJ got inside as well, and didn't look back as she took off.

They landed at Chase's citadel in a surprisingly short amount of time.

They got out and quickly entered the citadel, quickly closing the door behind them.

"Alright Chase, we're alone now. Start explaining." KJ demanded to know about Shix.

Chase saw her demand as a request, however, and chose to deny it.

"KJ, tell me exactly what is wrong in your head."

KJ frowned. "I like how you turned the conversation magically so that now you're the one asking me questions."

Chase frowned with her. "I need to know what isn't working, so that I can create a plan knowing our weaknesses."

"I'm not a tool! I'm not yours anymore! It's not a 'what isn't working'- it's 'what's wrong'. Chase- you need to tell me right now every single detail of what's going on, and who Shix is." KJ ordered, growing angered.

Chase sighed in annoyance and walked up to KJ.

"There are some things that I must keep to myself in order for us to win this battle." He told her. He turned around and began to walk away when he saw that she had calmed down a bit.

"Wait."

Her voice stopped him, but she didn't say enough to make him want to turn around.

"Chase...I'm sorry...But I feel like I just got away from you, and now we have to help each other again."

He didn't turn around, but didn't start walking again.

"Perhaps...we should begin operating on friendlier terms." He suggested.

KJ smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

Chase smiled as well as he walked off.

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. The next day. Chase's POV._

Well, I had finally gotten my wish- KJ was back.

Was I happy?

No.

Shix was back-and I knew that somehow, it was my fault.

KJ was in some sort of trouble, and Shix was the one to cause it.

So to speak...we were all in trouble if someone didn't stop Shix.

I wasn't about to tell her anything that she absolutely didn't need to know.

I knew how hard she'd try to get me to tell her what she wanted.

It was too dangerous-she could just as easily be abducted by him and pressed for information. It'd be easier on the both of us if I didn't tell her anything.

KJ walked down the hall to Chase's room and knocked on the door. It opened and she entered.

"Whatever you're doing, I want to help." She told Chase, crossing her arms.

He was thumbing through a book, which he closed and placed on his bed when she walked in.

"No. It's too risky." He replied.

KJ frowned. "But Chase, I need to know what you're planning to do- I feel useless just sitting here."

Chase sighed. "Alright. What I want you to do is read up on ways to annul the effects of hypnotism."

KJ smiled and ran off. She returned moments later with a large stack of books.

Chase slowly lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought that I would do my reading in here with you." She explained.

He shook his head. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to figure out what my plans are."

KJ sighed and looked down as she started to blush.

"I actually hadn't thought of that." She admitted, shifting the stack of books so that they hid her face. "But I wanted the company."

Chase walked over to KJ. He took her stack from her and set them down on the ground beside her. He tilted her head up by guiding her chin with his finger and looked her straight in the eye.

"What did Shix do to you?" He asked sternly.

KJ averted her gaze and looked down again.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

Chase didn't believe her. He placed both of his hands on both sides of her head, forcing her to look at him. At first, she refused to make eye contact, and continued to look down. Chase's gaze held strong, however, and she eventually looked him in the eye.

"What did Shix do to you?" He asked again.

He noted that her eyes started to tear up, and she began to blink more often as he held her there, waiting for an answer.

Finally, she spoke.

"He got rid of my personalities."


	4. Chapter 4

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

As soon as KJ told Chase that Shix had taken away her personalities, he released her and left the room.

KJ wandered out in the halls at an attempt to follow him.

"Chase? Chase!" She called after him.

She found him in the dining room with a bowl and a can with a dragon label on it.

"Chase, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Having my soup." He responded dryly.

Ah, the soup. KJ knew all about the soup-who else helped catch dragons for it?

At one point in time, she was introduced to Hannibal Roy Bean and offered the soup.

Of course, she had declined it, becuase she was technically already immortal and didn't want to be possessed by that damned soup from hell.

Nevertheless, she still didn't enjoy it when Chase consumed said soup, and was convinced that he did so partly just to annoy her.

"Chase, why do you have to drink your soup right now?" She asked.

Chase sighed. "Because maybe if I get something to eat, thinking will be easier."

KJ sighed. "Alright, have your soup. I'll be reading, just like you asked me to."

She turned around and walked out, leaving Chase there to eat in peace.

When he had finished, it was a considerable amount of time later.

He entered his room, and found KJ asleep on his bed with a rather large book in her hand.

The way she was positioned, it looked as though she had fallen asleep while sitting up on his bed.

Sighing, Chase put her book aside, and picked her up bridal-style.

He carried her to the library, where he found her cot over loaded with books.

Not having many options, and starting to get tired himself, Chase carried her back to his own room and laid her down on his bed.

As soon as he set her down, he wished he hadn't, because right after, he fell onto his bed next to her and immediately fell asleep.

When KJ awoke the next morning, she almost jumped twenty feet in the air.

She woke up looking directly at a sleeping Chase Young.

Once she had gotten over her mini-seizure via panic and surprise, she noticed that he was-in fact-sound asleep.

She smiled softly thinking of how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping- wait. KJ wasn't fooling anyone. He looked just as evil and menacing as he did when he was awake.

She glanced at her watch, and almost had another mini-seizure after discovering that it read 5:17 AM.

Deciding that it was too early, KJ closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

KJ woke up again, this time to a less pleasant sight.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Chase wake up, roll over, and lunge for the nearest living thing he saw-KJ.

She quickly rolled to the side, and avoided the attack.

"Hey- settle down!" She told him, sitting up.

He sat up as well and turned to face her.

He blinked a few times before scowling.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I was acutally wondering the same thing." She retorted.

Chase thought for a mometn before remembering what had happened the night before.

Sighing, he got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

KJ groaned, and put her head in her hands.

"Chase!" She yelled out. "What did you do now!"

He slowly walked back into the room.

"Nothing happened. You fell asleep on my bed, and I fell asleep next to you. You startled me when I woke up, and I momentarily forgot." Chase explained.

KJ nodded. "Okay, I believe you. Just please don't forget and attack me next time."

Chase nodded in return and walked back out again.

KJ didn't see Chase for the rest of the morning, until some time in the late afternoon. She found him in the weapons room twirling around a staff.

She cleared her throat and he noticed her. He put down the staff, and walked over to her.

"May I help you?" He asked.

KJ sighed. "I found something important."

"Show me."

She led Chase into the library and picked up an open book that was lying on her cot.

"See, right here. It's about hypnotism. It says that the only way to reverse or get rid of hypnotic effects is to sever your connection with the one hypnotized." She read to him.

"Is that it?" Chase asked.

"Well, that's only if you weren't the one who placed the hypnotism spell in the first place. If you were, it becomes a totally different story." KJ explained.

"Then that's what I need you to do." He ordered. "Find a spell on how to sever a connection with someone. When you find it, come tell me."

KJ nodded and started looking through books again as Chase walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. A few hours later._

"I've got it!" KJ exclaimed, running out into the hall with a book in her hands.

She ran into Chase, knocking both of them down.

"Sorry." She apologized, rubbing her head.

Chase said nothing as he stood up and offered her a hand.

She took it and got to her feet.

"What do you want?" He asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Oh, right." KJ picked up the book and flipped to the right page. "Here-it's a memory erasing spell. This is the only way I could find how to sever a connection."

Chase took the book from her and read what the spell was.

"Alright. Though this is inconveniant, this will have to do." He sighed.

"So, Shix hypnotises people?" KJ asked. "Is that how he kidnapped Master Fung?'

Chase's eyes narrowed. "No." He replied bluntly.

"Oh c'mon, Chase." KJ argued. "Why won't you tell me anything about this guy? If you weren't so sure of yourself, I'd start to think that you don't know anything."

Chase frowned. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again- it's too dangerous. If I tell you anything that you don't absolutely need to know, it could jeopardize my whole plan."

It was KJ's turn to frown, and she crossed her arms.

"Fine. I'll just go sit in the library and quietly await further instruction like a good little henchman."

"KJ..." Chase tried to stop her from walking away, but it didn't work.

As she stormed off into the library, Chase angrily followed.

"Go away- I'm doing what you want, and I'm leaving you alone." She told him.

"No, forget that. I want to know what's bothering you." Chase told her.

"No, you don't. You want me to feel better so that nothing goes wrong with your plan." She informed him. "I have been your henchman for many, many hundreds of years, and so I know exactly how you operate. You can't fool me."

Chase frowned. "Okay. I will be completely honest. Yes, you being upset will not be good for my plan, and that's why you need to be honest as well. You can start by telling me how you feel."

"I hate you." She said plain and simple.

"Really? You really hate me?" He questioned.

KJ nodded. "That's what I said-I hate you."

Chase smirked. "That's interesting."

Becoming alarmed, KJ's eyes widened.

"I find it interesting, because about a month ago, you said that you loved me."

KJ blushed. "But I also said that I hated you."

Chase nodded. "Ah yes; your contradicting statements. I'll never forget those words...what did you really mean to say?"

KJ didn't reply.

"We have to learn to be honest if we want to prevail in this battle...understand?"

KJ nodded. "Sorry...But when I told you I loved you...I meant it."

"I see...That's all I needed to know. I'll be in my room, planning." He turned and walked out.

KJ looked down and closed her eyes when she was sure that he was gone. She took a deep breath, and sat down on the floor with her head in her hands.

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. The next day._

KJ was sitting in the library when it happened.

She felt a monsterous shaking, and a loud explosive sound.

She ran out of the library and into the main hall to find everything crashing down around her.

"Chase!" She yelled out. "What's happening!"

Chase came running out from the dining room with a confused look on his face.

"Shix." He told her.

That's all he had to say for her to understand.

"What's the plan?" KJ asked.

"You stay here. I'll take care of the plan and Shix." Chase ordered as Shix came crashing through the ceiling.

KJ frowned and stepped back as Chase smirked and Shix cackled.

"Shix, I have a deal for you." Chase announced.

As soon as he started to talk, KJ groaned.

This was his plan? The great plan that he wouldn't tell KJ at all no matter what? Oh come one, even Jack Spicer could've come up with a better plan than Chase's routine 'beat me or I'll turn you into a cat' plan.

"We'll fight." Chase continued to tell Shix, "If I win, you return all of the victims of your abductions. If you win, I'll agree to serve you."

Shix mimicked Chase's smirk. "Oh no, Chase. If I win, I want her."

He pointed to KJ and both hers and Chase's eyes widened.

"Chase...you wouldn't bet me on a fight...would you?" KJ asked him hopefully.

Chase thought for a moment before replying.

_"If I remember correctly, Chase said that he loved me, too."_ KJ told herself. _"He wouldn't bet me on a fight with someone like Shix."_

"Shix, I accept. If I win, you let everyone go. If you win, KJ will serve you." Chase nodded.

KJ's jaw dropped as Shix walked up to the two of them.

"I look forward to my victory." He smirked.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Enjoy that thought while it lasts."

KJ moved out of the way as Shix and Chase shook hands, signaling the start of their fight.


	6. Chapter 6

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day._

Shix ran in to attack first, with a right punch.

Chase easily perried it away, and countered it with a left wheel kick.

Shix skidded to to the right, and returned the favor with a right thrust kick.

Chase quickly recovered, and stood in a protective stance.

Shix ran in again and attempted a left hook.

Chase ducked, and sweep kicked Shix's ankles, tripping him. He landed on his back, and before he had time to get up, Chase calmly walked over to him, pressing his thumb to a selected spot on Shix's shoulder.

Shix writhed in pain, while kicking frantically and trying to pry Chase's hand off of his shoulder.

"Pressure point." Chase smirked.

KJ rolled her eyes. That was her own move that she had used on Chase many, many, many years before.

For his finish, Chase picked Shix up by his collar, and thre him down the hall.

Shix crashed into a closed door, hitting his head.

"Good job, Chase." KJ told him.

"No...That was too easy." Chase said, narrowing his eyes at Shix, who was still lying on the ground.

He groaned while rubbing his head, and slowly getting to his feet.

"Alright Chase." Shix admitted. "You win."

"I want my cats back." Chase informed him.

"As well as the dragon, the monks, Master Fung, and all four of my personalities." KJ added, in case Chase had conveniently forgotten.

Shix sighed, with a gleam in his eyes.

"A deal is a deal." He said. "You can have them all back."

Shix snapped his fingers.

KJ and Chase became surrounded by the jungle cats, Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Master Fung, an enlarged Dojo, Kacie, Carmen, Amy, and Serena.

They all had expressionless faces, and milky white eyes.

"Chase...what do we do...?" KJ asked.

Chase gritted his teeth and didn't respond.

Shix laughed loudly. "Are you sure that you want them back now?"

He laughed again at Chase's reply.

"...No..."

"Oh but Chase, a deal is a deal." Shix cackled. "You've earned all of your friends back."

"They are not my friends." Chase argued. "And I'll trade you your own freedom just as long as you and your hypnotized dolls leave here and never return."

Shix seemed to think for a moment.

"That sounds fair enough." He decided. "But I'll be looking forward to our next fight. I know that I'll win next time." He cackled.

With another snap of his fingers, the hypnotized captives vanished.

Shix cackled again, snapped his fingers once more, and disappeared along with them.

"So now you know what we're up against." Chase told KJ, walking back into the dining room.

She followed him.

"No I don't! All I know is that you're so confident in your own abilities, that you'd be willing to bet me!" She yelled. "And you told me that Shix didn't hypnotize people."

Chase sighed. "Because I didn't know that he could. And I didn't know that I would win." He admitted.

"What!" KJ exclaimed.

"I had to make a worthwhile bet. He requested you, so it didn't seem like I had much choice." He explained.

KJ frowned. "I can't believe that you would do that."

"Well I did...so believe it." He commented dryly.

"Fine. As soon as you figure out how to make everything right and kill Shix, I won't have to deal with you anymore." She concluded. "So until you need my help, or finish, I'll be in the library, got it?'

She didn't give him time to reply, because she turned and started to walk away as soon as she finished her sentence.

She thought that Chase would stop her, and do something dramatic, but he didn't, so she kept walking.

Chase watched her go, and as she did, he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. A couple of days later._

KJ was walking down the hall from the dining room to the library a couple of nights later, when she saw him.

She gasped and almost attacked, especially when she recognized who it was.

"Shix! What are you doing here?" She demanded to know.

He smirked. "I know that you used to be Heylin. Why are you still working with Chase Young? Why not help me?"

KJ frowned. "I won't help you. I'm not Heyling anymore- I never was by choice."

Shix continued to smirk. "I know that. I know about the secret you hid from Chase...and I know all about the secrets that he's hiding from you."

Her eyes widened, but then narrowed. "Shut up. I know everything there is to know about people like you- you'll say anything to get me to help you."

Shix chuckled. "You're a smart girl. Very cliche. But you know in your heart how much you want to believe me."

"Why would I want to believe you?" KJ almost laughed. "Aside from your name and what you've done, I don't even know who you are."

"And why do you think that is?" He asked. "I'll tell you why-because Chase is keeping that information a secret from you."

KJ closed her eyes. "Why do you insist on talking about Chase?"

Shix laughed again. "Because that's what this is about. Not you, not myself, and not the people I've kidnapped. He's the source of all of your anger- your hate."

KJ winced as she slowly opened her eyes. He was completely right.

Shix grinned. "If you join me, think of it: a Chase-free lifestyle. Don't you think that you've had enough of him? You've been a slave to him for a little less than 1500 years, and just when you escape, look what happens."

"It's because of you that we're stuck together again." She informed him.

Shix laughed once more. "Is it my fault, really? You agreed to working with him. You just as easily could've found a solution to this problem all on your own."

"You're the problem!" She yelled, blindly swinging at him.

He caught her arm, so she threw another punch, which he caught as well.

He held both of her arms while smirking and looking directly into her eyes.

"Am I really? You said it yourself- you don't even know who I am."

She had no response for that.

Shix released her with another cackle.

"Think about it." He told her.

He snapped his fingers, and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention readers! Yes, I have changed the name of Bite to Break Skin to Memory. Why? Well, I had a long enternal war over it, waging off and on for a good four hours. I have come to the conclusion that this is a title better suited for the sequel to Four Different Ways to Hate You. I have finished the last five chapters (four more after this one), and hope to have them up soon! Happy reading! - xxAkikuxx**

_Setting: Chase Young's citadel. Present day. The next afternoon._

Chase had noticed that KJ was in a strange mood the next day.

She wasn't paying very much attention to things, and had a shorter temper than usual.

"Remember that whole honesty thing I was talking to you about?" He asked.

KJ nodded.

"Start talking."

She frowned. "Or what?"

This startled Chase.

"Or I will be forced to break the alliance that I had made with you."

KJ shrugged. "Go ahead. It's you who'll suffer later."

She was right. If Chase threw her out, Shix could get to her, and then he'd be in even more trouble.

He frowned as well, and didn't reply.

She smirked. "That's what I thought." She turned to walk away, and Chase watched her go back to the library.

A few more uneventful days passed before Shix attacked again.

He snapped his fingers, and appeared in the citadel-his cackling bringing attention to himself.

"You're back." Chase observed, raising an eyebrow.

Shix nodded. "I'm back, and prepared to taste victory. KJ...have you thought about what I've said?"

Chase turned to KJ, his anger rising. "What! I thought that we had a deal!"

KJ looked down. "If you can keep secrets from me, why can't I keep secrets from you?" She asked him.

Shix's cackling didn't allow Chase to respond.

"Chase, I challenge you to another fight. If you win, I'll release everyone, and you can kill me. If I win, I get to turn you into a cat, and take possession of your citadel."

Chase's eyes momentarily flitted over to KJ.

"What about me?" She asked for him.

Shix smirked. "You are free to do as you please. Why, you could leave and never return here, if you wanted to."

KJ knew that, but she chose to stay there to watch the fight anyway.

"Whenever you're ready." Chase said impatiently.

"Let's not fight here." Shix suggested. "After all, I wouldn't want to ruin my new citadel."

Chase rolled his eyes.

Shix napped his fingers, and the three of them were transported to a barren spot in the middle of a desert.

Both Chase and Shix got into low fighting stances as their fight started.

Shix ran in first, again, with a roundhouse kick to Chase's side.

Chase jumped back to lessen the impact, but Shix followed up with a heel of hand to Chase's abdomen, knocking him back.

Smirking, Shix snapped his fingers and delivered a knee to Chase's solar plexus, followed by a powerful thrust kick, knocking Chase to the ground.

He walked over and picked him up, so that Chase was standing again.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He sneered. "But beating up on a paralyzed fighter is no fun." He snapped his fingers again, and Chase dropped low in a protective stance.

"So that's what happened." KJ noted. Up until Shix's explanation, she had been confused.

Chase was able to land an uppercut, before Shix countered it with an elbow smash to Chase's head, followed by two slicing chops (first left, and then right) down his neck.

With Chase's head being down, Shix kneed him in the stomach, and pushed him away with an extended thrust kick, hitting his chest.

KJ winced while watching Chase hit the ground, and have trouble getting back up.

He only landed a hit or two before Shix caught his left hand. Chase put his right hand on Shix's wrist (of the hand holding Chase's left hand) and bent it backwards.

Shix released his hand, and wrist roll/grabbed Chase's right wrist, so that Chase was bent forward with Shix controlling his arm.

Shix elbowed Chase's spine, and heeled him in the stomach before releasing him completely.

Chase crumpled to the ground, and didn't get up.

KJ watched in horror as Shix stood over him, cackling.

He snapped his fingers, and Chase was turned into a black panther.

Shix turned to KJ. "I'll be in my citadel if you decide to accept my offer." He told her. "I'l leave what to do with the cat up to you."

He winked at her before snapping his fingers, and disappearing.

KJ shuddered. "I think he was hitting on me."

She walked over to cat Chase and knelt down beside him.

"I hate to say this, but you got what you deserve." She informed him.

He gave her The Look.

She laughed and started to pet his head.

"Don't worry-I have a plan."

KJ reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number, and quietly spoke to the person on the other end.

Ten minutes later, an aircraft landed dangerously close to them. The door opened, and out stepped Jack Spicer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Setting: A desert. Present day._

Jack Spicer stepped out of his aircraft and squealed in surprise.

"Kitty!" He exclaimed, pointing at Chase.

KJ rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Listen, I need the Tongue of Saiping so I can talk to Chase."

"What?" Jack asked.

Kj sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Nevermind. Come on, take me back to the temple, and I'll explain on the way."

_Setting: The Xiaolin temple. Present day. Ten minutes later._

KJ went into the temple vault and retrived the Tongue of Saiping.

"Alright Chase." She said, taking out the Reversing Mirror as well. "Tongue of Saiping! Reversing Mirror!"

"It's about time." Chase told her impatiently. "Go back to the citadel, get my soup, and put it in a bowl...or something...be creative."

KJ sighed in irritation.

"No. I am not going to the citadel that Shix took over just so I can get you your stupid demon soup!" She told him. "I think that this is why we're in so much trouble! It's gotta be something to do with the soup..."

Chase growled. "Well you better find a way to fix me."

KJ frowned. "Fine. I'll fix it. Come on, we're going to Shix's citadel. But not for your soup!"

"**My** citadel." Chase muttered, following KJ as she returned the Shen Gong Wu and started to walk away.

"...Uh...guys?" Jack asked. When KJ and Chase were gone, he hung his head, walked back into his aircraft, and flew off.

_Setting: Shix's citadel. Present day. A considerable amount of time later._

Chase and KJ got to the citadel and entered it.

"Shix, I challenge you to a fight." KJ told Shix, who was walking down the stairs.

"You? Challenge me? Alright...what are the stakes?" He replied.

"If I win, you turn Chase back. If you win, the both of us will stay here and serve you." Kj said.

Shix smirked. "That's fine with me. I accept your challenge."

He stepped back aways and dropped into a fighting stance.

KJ did the same, as Chase lazily walked to a safe spot and lied down.

Both KJ and Shix struck one another with right inward blocks, outward blocks, then downward blocks. They repeated the process on left side before Shix left forward snap kicked KJ.

She threw a right punch, which he blocked and followed up with double elbows. He kneed her, and she countered it with an uppercut.

She pushed him away with a power thrust kick.

She right punched, which he perried away and threw his own punch.

KJ perried and grabbed his wrist.

Shix Chi-Na'd and kneed her in the stomach once more, followed by an elbow to her spine.

He let go, and threw a left punch that was hastily perried, and countered by one of KJ's own punches.

Shix grabbed her wrist, and she Chi-Na'd him, following it with a knee and an elbow.

She released him, and attempted a double back knuckle, which was double outward extended blocked.

He attempted the same thing, and was presented with the same outcome.

As Shix pulled back, KJ ran in and punched him square in the face.

Shix stumbled back, and tripped over Chase, who conveniently moved behind him.

KJ smirked as Shix grimaced and slowly got to his feet.

"That was a cheap shot." He spat.

She shrugged. "I still won- does it really matter?"

He didn't answer her- only snapped his fingers, turning Chase back to his original form.

Chase walked over to KJ.

"It's not over yet." He told her.

Shix laughed. "He's right-it's not."

He snapped his fingers again, and Chase and KJ were surrounded by the hypnotized people.

"Alright Chase." KJ whispered to him. "It's your turn for a plan."

"I've got one." Chase snapped back. He grabbed her hand, and dashed off, weaving in and out of the hypnotees (A/N: Like my new word?).

They burst out of the citadel, and Shix's cackling became a fainter and fainter noise.

_Setting: An old movie theater somewhere. Present day. Many moments later._

Chase and KJ ended up in an old, abandoned movie theater somewhere.

"Great plan." KJ sneered. "You're a genious."

Chase glared at her. "Could you have thought of a better one?"

"Yes, I probably could've. Anything was better than this!"

"Even staying to fight?"

KJ had no reply for that.

"I thought as much."

Chase turned so that his back was facing KJ.

"...Now what?" She asked him.

He sighed heavily. "Honestly...I don't know."

KJ frowned. "Well anything's better than just sitting here. Why don't you tell me about Shix? I think that it concerns me now."

Chase sighed again. "I suppose that yes...I can tell you.

"Shix is someone just like me- Xiaolin turned Heylin. He turned evil shortly after I did. As for who he is...he's is my half brother. I am older, so when we were growing up in training, I was always treated with higher respect and authority. The jealously went to his head. You can assume that I was always better than him."

KJ rolled her eyes. "No, that's not conceded."

Chase ignored her. "Another thing that might have caused less respect to him, is that my father was one of the masters at the Xiaolin temple. His was not. We have the same mother...it gets complicated."

KJ nodded. "You're talking in random sentences. So what happened to your fathers?"

He continued. "Both of them were killed in a war that destroyed most of the country...But my father helped win it, so I was treated with even more respect. That was before I left and met Dashi and Guan."

KJ was silent before asking, "So what's up with the snapping his fingers thing? Why can't you do that?"

"He snaps his fingers as a form of forbidden magic. I was never taught why, or anything further than that. I don't know anything about it. As for the hypnotism, that is forbidden as well, because it is difficult to reverse. I had no clue that he could hypnotize people."

"Wait, but then why did you have me look it up?" KJ asked suspiciously.

Chase sighed. "Because, Shix is under a form of hypnotism. Right after he became Heylin, and right before I fought you, I sealed him into a slumber. That's why you've never heard of him until now." Chase finished explaining. "I can't figure out how he awoke."

"Perhaps I'll enlighten you, Chase." Shix cackled, jumping down from up in the rafters. It was a very certain emotion." He smirked, crossing his arms.

Chase knew what Shix was going to say...and he didn't like it.

Shix knew that...and it was exactly why he was going to say it.

He walked over to Kj and took both of her hands in his.

"It was you. You inspired emotion in Chase Young. It was about a month ago, when he first admitted that he loved you. And it's that very love that keeps me awake."


	9. Chapter 9

_Setting: An old abandoned theater. Present day._

KJ's eyes widened as Shix cackled again.

"Do you understand now, Chase?" He asked. "What you thought made you a more formidable person is really your only weakness!"

Chase clenched his hands into fists and glared at Shix.

"It's only a matter of time before she destroys you." Shix sneers. "She despises you...wants you dead."

"You're talking as if she's not standing right here." Chase snapped back.

This shocked KJ. It wasn't like Chase to stick up for her.

Shix laughed. "True as it may be, the both of you know that I'm right. Whereas it would be hard for her to kill me, I think she would find it quite easy to kill you."

"I would never kill him." KJ blurted out. "I might wish him dead, but I would never kill him."

Shix cackled. "We'll see about that."

Shix snapped his fingers, and jumped about 30 feet in the air and landed in the rafters of the theater.

Chase followed him, leaving KJ alone down below.

Up in the rafters above her, Shix and Chase began their fight.

Not quite knowing what to do, KJ carefully ran up a flight of stairs leading to a balcony, so she could get a better view of the fight.

_"C'mon Chase."_ She told herself. _"Remember the plan! You need to erase their memories of you!"_

Clearly, thinking to herself did not get the message to Chase, because he continued to fight Shix.

The fight continued as something that KJ could only pretend to see.

However, she did see Shix strike Chase, sending him tumbling down from the rafters.

Shix jumped down to continue the fight as Chase got to his feet.

KJ started getting worried. This was turning into a fight to the death...and Chase was the one losing. What was she supposed to do?

After the fight had continued for awhile, Shix jumped back with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, how rude. KJ, you must be bored." He laughed, snapping his fingers.

The hypnotees came out of the shadows, and crept up behind KJ in the balcony.

She gasped and wheeled around as Shix continued his fight with Chase.

It was Kacie who made the first move-extending her left arm, and entwining the shadows around KJ's ankles.

Omi lept at her in a flying kick, which KJ caught, allowing her to throw him off of the balcony.

Both Kimiko and Raimundo attacked next, Kimiko with a side fist and Raimundo with a back knuckle.

KJ perried the side fist, allowing herself to easily duck to dodge the back knuckle. She rose in time to elbow Raimundo in the ribs, and knock Kimiko into him with a powerful heel of hand. They collided and both fell off the balcony as well.

A miniaturized Dojo flew at KJ, only to get grabbed by the tail and swung into Clay, who crashed into Master Fung, sending the three of them over the balcony.

Kacie, Amy and Carmen closed into Kj, who was still trapped by the shadows.

Amy threw a punch, which KJ ducked to avoid. Carmen's hand began to flame, and she barely clipped KJ's shoulder in a right hook.

Carmen swung again, and missed, her fire encased fist hitting Kacie square in the face.

She stumbled back, releasing KJ's ankles. She was able to then spinning heel hook Kacie, sending her over the edge as well.

Amy threw another punch, this one hitting KJ's stomach, making her double over in pain.

Carmen tried to knee the bent down KJ in the face, but she was stopped short as KJ grabbed her foot and flipped her over. She rose and thrust kicked Carmen over the balcony with the others.

Amy threw yet another punch, which KJ blocked and countered with a reverse punch to the solar plexus. She followed up with a knee to the stomach, and a side step, causing Amy to fall off.

Making the mistake of pausing for a breather, KJ was hit in the stomach with a small pipe, being controlled by Serena. After much dodging, she was able to grab the pipe, and propel herself forward, crashing into Serena with two thrust kicks.

Serena fell back, and KJ grabbed her hand, pulling her forward and off the balcony.

Shix, who managed to watch out of the corner of his eye, jumped back with a frown.

He snapped his fingers, and the hypnotees slowly got to their feet and stepped aside.

KJ was now able to return her attention to Chase's fight, right as Shix struck him in the head.

Chase sunk to his knees, but Shix continued fighting.

"This is to the death." He reminded the two. "I won't stop until he is dead."

He kicked Chase in the stomach, and was pushed away by a weak thrust kick.

As Chase slowly regained his once proud posture, he felt something small drop from above and onto his head.

He looked up to see KJ in the balcony with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't forget the spell!" She yelled down to him inbetweeen tears.

Shix raised an eyebrow.

"Spell...? Interesting... What spell?" He asked.

KJ kept her mouth shut as Shix smirked.

"I should've done this first." He informed them, snapping his fingers.

KJ seemed to struggle with herself for amoment, before breaking the railing on the balcony by crashing through it.

She landed on the hard ground beneath them, and slowly sat up.

_"She's fighting the hypnotism_." Chase told himself, horrified at the mere thought.

"Ch-Chase..." She managed to say in a strained voice. As she was forced to give into the hypnotism, KJ was able to say what she needed to.

"Chase! I...I love you..." She blurted out. With one final pained gasp, her eyes turned a milky white, and she got to her feet as the other hypnotees walked up to join her.

A wave of dread crashed through Chase's mind. He was now completely alone, for if he survived the fight, he would have to erase KJ's memory of himself as well.


	10. Chapter 10

_Setting: An old abandoned theater. Present day._

Shix cackled as Chase took a deep breath, and the hypnotees formed a circle around him.

He snapped his fingers, and jumped up into the rafters, to avoid the oncoming attack.

Chase extended both of his arms out in front of him with his left hand pointing up, and his right hand pointing down.

He muttered something underneath his breath and both of his hands began to glow a dark blue color.

The hypnotees ran in to attack, and all Chse needed to do was avoid being hit, and tap them lightly on the head. That would erase all of their memories of him, and de-hypnotize them.

Omi was easy, as were the rest of the Xiaolin monks. All Chase needed to do what side step their attack, and tap them on the head. That knocked them out, so Chase didn't have to worry about them after that.

Dojo flew at Chase, so all he had to do was catch the dragon by the head and toss him aside.

Master Fung ran in next to attack, and Chase jumped up, tapped him on the head, and landed behind him where Kacie and Amy ran up on either side of him.

Chase ducked as both of them swung and missed-hitting each other.

He tapped both of them on their heads before Carmen tried setting Chase on fire. He barely managed to dodge the flames, and by sweeping her legs out from underneath her, he caught her head when she fell.

He let her down immediately after, however, to continue his job.

Serena ran up with another metal pipe, and viciously began attacking Chase with it.

He knocked it aside with his forearm, and pressed his index and middle fingers to her forehead.

"That leaves..." Chase trailed off as he turned around, coming face to face with KJ.

Taking a deep breath, he ran in offensively to try and reach her head.

She caught his forearm, however, first his right, and then his left.

She moved his arms out to the side so that she could knee him in the solar plexus

He bent over, allowing her to continue with a forward snap kick to his face.

Chase ripped his arms away from her, and placed both of his hands on both sides of her head.

KJ closed her eyes, and as she fell back, Chase caught her. The blue glow surrounding his hands faded, and Shix jumped down with an angered look on his face.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded to know.

Chase smirked. "I took away all of your little puppets, Shix. Did you really expect to win?"

Shix didn't reply- he was too furious.

"But...how? I left you and your little helper vrtually powerless! I had the dragon, the monks, their master!"

"The monks were in training, their master is old, and the dragon...I don't feel as though I need to explain that." Chase smirked.

"And I had KJ- all five of her!" Shix argued.

Chase chuckled. "But you don't know how to command them. Over the years, I've learned about KJ and her four personalities. They each have their own style, professionally combined with their power and personality. It's that which makes the five almost unbeatable." He explained.

Shix's face lit up. "But I still have the jungle cats." He said with a sly smile. He snapped his fingers, and Chase was surrounded by the jungle cats that once belonged to him.

Chase laughed. "Shix, you're slipping."

He rolled his wrist, and pointed to Shix.

The cats growled, and turned to face him.

"How did you-?" He tried to ask Chase.

"Once I figured out how you reversed my original spell, it was easy to counter it." Chase smirked.

"No..." Shix swore. "This wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Are you prepared to die?" Chase asked him.

"Not without one last fight." Shix snarled. "I was killing you before your little helper reminded you of your little plan."

Chase continued smirking. "I know that you draw your power from those that serve you. Without your little puppets, you're nothing."

Shix grimaced.

"You know I'm right. But if you want to fight me...so be it."

Chase dropped into a strong fighting stance, and Shix did the same.

With Chase smirking, and Shix glaring, the final fight began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cherushii-In this order: Shank! It's Super Kevin! In some states. Chicken 'n Stars! I like shinies! Armor ON! cHAse! I love my cannibal! Other guy! And, Rawr! World Peace!**

_Setting: An old abandoned theater. Present day._

Chase ran in first, quickly striking with a right punch.

Shix was barely able to dodge it, and was hit with a Japanese thrust kick.

He skidded back, and Chase followed up with another right punch.

Shix finally got his turn, after an unavoidable barrage of strikes. He landed a right back knuckle to Chase's jaw, and accompanied it with a hammerfist to the same spot.

He tried to roundhouse kick Chase's ribs, but Chase caught his foot and spun him around. He kicked Shix in the back of the head, sending him forward and down to the ground.

"Are you ready to surrender and let me kill you?" Chase asked him.

Shix growled while slowly rising. "Never. I'm not stopping until you're dead."

Chase shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Chase ran in to attack again, and landed more punches before Shix fell once more.

After a few more rallies of this, Shix smirked and chuckled while rising.

"Look who's waking up." He observed, looking past Chase.

Chase turned to look as well, and saw KJ rising.

The bodies of Amy, Kacie, Carmen, and Serena were gone- their energy conbined with KJ's own caused her to recover the quickest.

"Alright." She began to ask, standing up. "Who are you, where am I, and what's going on?"

Shix laughed softly. "It seems as though your little plan worked."

"What plan?" KJ demanded to know. "I'll start getting pissed if someone doesn't start explaining."

Her eyes flashed orange for a brief moment.

"I'll explain later." Chase assured her.

Shix cackled. "For you, there will be no later!"

Growing frustrated, Chase walked up to Shix, and swiftly extended a hand, grabbing him by the throat.

"I am becoming sick of hearing your voice." He said in a low, threatening voice. He squeezed harder on Shix's throat, his hand sliding farther up his neck.

Able to somehow reach, Shix broke the hold by biting down, hard, on Chase's hand.

Chase snatched his hand back, and brought it to his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shix laughed, holding his neck.

Chase warily lowered his hand, eyeing the bleeding wound on it that was protruding through his glove.

"Poison."

Chase turned his head to see KJ standing next to him.

"Don't move-it'll spread."

"I know about poison wounds." Chase snapped. "What I don't know is that you, Shix, have poisonous fangs."

Shix smirked and took something out of his mouth.

It looked like a plastic material, with two small needles where his canine teeth would be.

"The support bar contains the poison, which I injected into you through the needles. It fits into my mouth like a retainer...I was honestly worries that I wasn't going to get to use it." He explained.

"This doesn't mean you've won." KJ informed him. "I'm guessing that you're the 'bad guy'...no decent fighter would poison their opponent."

She turned to Chase with a smile. "Worse comes to worse, after I'm done with him, I can always kill you too."

With a smirk, she turned into Kacie and turned back to Shix.

"Ready?" She asked.

Shix smirked as well. "I suppose it is a waste, but I'll enjoy destroying you before Chase's eyes."

Kacie groaned. "He was right-you talk too much."

She ran in and easily began to pummel Shix.

"Oh come on." She laughed. "You can put up some sort of fight."

She put her hands behind her head.

"One free shot. Go ahead." She offered.

Glaring at her, Shix threw a punch that hit her square in the face.

She only smirked as he drew his hand back.

"That was the last hit you'll ever land." She told him.

Kacie countered the punch with a wheel kick that reached up to Shix's head.

He crashed to the ground.

"No..." He managed to breathe. "My plan...was perfect...how?"

He never got an answer, because Kacie turned into Carmen and extended her right hand, encasing Shix in flames.

When he was nothing more than ashes, Carmen turned back into Kj, and walked over to Chase.

"Give me your hand-the one with the poison in it." SHe told him.

He offered up his right hand.

"You aren't going to suck the poison out...are you?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled off his glove.

"No, I'm going to break your wrist and somehow hack it off." She replied.

Chase turned his head. Knowing KJ, she'd risk herself to help him...but that was when she knew who he was. There was no telling why she was doing it now.

He continued to look away as she sucked the remaining poison out of his hand.

"What about yourself? Won't the poison effect you?" Chase felt compelled to ask. He felt as though he knew the answer, but in his current state of being, he couldn't remember.

KJ sighed. "I have multiple personalities. Since there are technically five of me, the poison is evenly distributed. The dose won't be fatal, but I'll be sick for awhile. The poison didn't get very far through your body, so you'll be fine." She explained, after pulling her mouth away from Chase's hand.

She blushed while wiping the area clean with part of her jacket.

"Sorry about that...Now would you mind explaining this whole thing?'

It was Chase's turn to sigh, but as reluctant as he was, he explained the whole story to KJ.

When he finished, she raised one eyebrow.

"So then why don't I know who that Shix guy is? He's not you, so the momory thing shouldn't have worked on him...right?" She asked.

"Because I was the reason you became involved in the Shix incident, you don't remember him as well...understand?"

KJ slowly nodded.

Chase sighed again. "You don't believe me...do you?"

She shook her head. "Your story makes sense...and all of the pieces fit...but no, sorry, I don't believe you. Plus, your story didn't really give me a whole lot of good reasons for me to believe you. It doesn't sound like you're an honest person."

Chase walked right into that one...he was well enough to know that.

He grimaced and slowly stood up.

"I extend to you an apprenticeship." He told her. "I can re-teach you everything that you once learned from me."

"Yeah, learned while I was enslaved by you. I think that I'll take my chances out in the bright scary world." KJ retorted with a laugh. "I know enough about this world that I can survive in it."

Chase couldn't help but laugh as well. "The only parts of your life that you remember clearly are the years before you first met me, and the years inbetween that and our next encounter."

KJ frowned. He was exactly right. "You don't have a very good point. I don't need you to survive." She argued.

Chase smirked. "That may be true, but think about it- if you come with me, you could learn all that you used to know. Isn't it tempting?"

KJ continued to frown. "You're a very cruel, heartless person." She infromed him.

He only continued to smirk.

She sighed. "Fine. If I become your apprentice, you'll somehow manage to make me remember everything...right?"

Chase nodded. "As well as thoroughly convince you of your former feelings."

"Exactly-wait. What feelings?" She asked suspiciously.

Chase realized with dread that he had forgotten to mention that part in his explanation.

KJ's eyes widened when she figured it out.

"So, I used to-"

"Yes." He said quickly, cutting her off. "And we should probably try to get back to the citadel before the poison starts to take effect."

Still distracted with the thought of having feelings for Chase, KJ absent mindedly nodded.

As he watched her walk out of the theater, Chase sighed heavily.

He didn't know how long it would take for her to remember, or if she even would, but he did know that it wouldn't be easy.

"Are you coming?" She yelled out to him. "I don't know where I'm supposed to go or how I'm going to get there!"

Sighing once more, Chase snapped his fingers with a slight chuckle, rounding up the jungle cats. He joined KJ outside, and led her to his citadel, along the way, bracing himself for the challenges that lay ahead.

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?_

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagined.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything

So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagined  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagined  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This could never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory? 


End file.
